The present invention relates to hand tools, and more specifically to an adjustment tool for adjusting rotatable elements such as nuts, bolts and the like.
Hand tools are commonly used to assemble and or adjust apparatus, for example reflector antennas. Fine adjustments to the antenna(s) orientation with respect to a target signal consume a significant portion of time required during antenna installation and or performance optimization. Typically these adjustments are made local to the antenna, which may be mounted in environmentally exposed locations such as the roof or exterior wall(s) of a building or atop a radio tower.
Common tools such as box and or ratchet wrenches may be used, however because they are not retained upon the nut or bolt under adjustment, these tools represent a significant drop hazard. Also, individual ratchet wrench sockets may unexpectedly separate from the ratchet handle.
During final fine adjustment, only a portion of a rotation and or a specific number of rotations may be desired. Where adjustments are made, for example, in a narrowing range scheme it is desirable to have a clear indication of the magnitude of the previous adjustment to be able to exactly repeat a multiple of it, in either direction. Various prior rotation indication/recordation schemes are complicated when the tool(s) must be either held in place by the user or removed and then reattached after each adjustment, complicating return of the tool to the exact same orientation so that, for example, fractions of a single rotation may be reliably applied and or repeated.
Competition within the tool industry has focused attention upon ease of use, improved safety characteristics, accuracy and reliability. Factors of commercial success also include reduction of manufacturing, materials and assembly costs.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide an adjustment tool that overcomes deficiencies in such prior art.